Fly
by filmmakersdream
Summary: “Hey, Max?” “Yeah, Fang?” “…I love watching you fly.” Please R'N'R! ONESHOT. FAX.


_**AN-** Woohoo, this is fun, getting out so many stories at once! I have another one (slash, sorry) I'll be posting next, and possible the next chapter for one of my other stories. –giggles- So much fun… anywho, please R'N'R:)_

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- _Not fair..._**

----------------------------

I let out a whoop of joy as I swoop down close to the water, my fingers and the tips of my wings skimming the surface before I tilt myself back up into the sky. Still giddy with our newfound, temporary freedom, I do a loop-the-loop, feeling like I could touch the moon.

Who knows- maybe I _could_.

For right now, though, I had to stay close to our current home, a patch of_ dryness_ in the middle of the soaked-through Everglades, and, if not for _my_ sake, then for Fang's, who had been watching me like the over-protective hawk that he is. But that was okay. It's a nice feeling, having someone looking out for _me_ for a change. Because, you know, I've been everyone's mom for most of our lives, so-

"_Max?"_ I feel, more so than hear, Fang's voice at the back of my mind, sounding tense. _"Max? You with me?"_ Rolling my eyes, I turn back toward camp.

"No, Fang, I'm not with you. I'm out _flying_ right now." He laughs dryly, but I can feel his relief.

"_Nice to know you're feeling okay, Maximum Sarcasm."_ I snicker.

"Calling the kettle black again, pot?" He doesn't respond, but I sense him shaking his head. I come up to our site, seeing Fang staring up into the sky. Landing in the tree behind him silently, I grin, slightly surprised he hadn't heard- or sensed- me.

"Boo." I whisper, and he whips around, a look of shock crossing his face briefly before going blank. His eyes narrow in slight suspicion as he stares up at me.

"How did you manage to sneak up on me?" I grin and shrug; he sighs, shaking his head. "Well, come down." With a laugh, I step off the branch and snap open my wings, catching the warm breeze to soar over his head and land on the ground behind him. He turns to face me, looking slightly amused and shaking his head again.

"What? I came down, didn't I?" He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, and you _showed off_ in the process." I grin, starting to walk to where the rest of the flock was. "Max, wait." Fang calls after me hesitantly; I turn towards him, surprised at his slightly abashed look.

"Fang?" I head back to him, curiosity getting the best of me as his cheeks turn a dark red. "What's the matter?"

"Well, uh… I don't think- that is, um… we never- we never got it talk about- _It_, and I think we _should_, and _right now_ would be a good time- the _perfect_ time." He finally blurts out in a _very_ un-Fang like way. I blink at him, startled. _What is he- oh. "The Kiss"._

"Well, alright. Uh…"

"Why did you kiss me?" I open my mouth to respond, then stop. '_**Why** did I kiss him… why **did** I kiss him, actually? I mean, was it just that I was caught up in the moment, so afraid that I was going to lose him that it just- happened? Or was it that, in that single moment, when he was so close to possible death, that my subconscious kicked in and- and what? **Made** me kiss him? No, no one made me kiss him. I kissed him with my own free will. So, what? It finally let me know that my feelings for him were more then as a brother?'_ I sigh, rubbing my temples. "Max…" I glance up at Fang to see a look of understanding in his dark eyes. '_He was listening to my thoughts?'_

"Fang, I-" He raises a hand, stopping me.

"I know. So, I guess what the _real_ question is-" He cuts himself off, hesitating. I move closer to him, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Fang?" His usually emotionless eyes are filled with fiery determination as they lock on mine. He cups my chin with his long fingers, leans down toward my upturned face, and presses his lips to mine gently.

'_Oh, my god. Fang…'_ He just wraps his arms around my waist, rubbing my back soothingly as I tense.

"_**Don't think**- just let go, loosen up. Trust yourself- and **me**._" His voice is calm and reassuring in my mind, and I find myself relaxing, unbidden, as his hand steals up my back to run through my hair. I hesitantly slide my arms around his neck, and all of my anxiety disappears as he pulls me closer. _"That's it. **Just relax**, Max. You're okay- **we're** okay._"

'_Fang… I don't know what I'm doing anymore.'_

"_That's okay, you don't need to. You've got **me** to help you."_

'_Oh, **yeah**, that makes me feel **so** much better.'_

"_It should. Now shut up and enjoy the kiss."_

'_I am, thank you **very** much. You're actually not that bad of a kisser- surprise, surprise-'_

"_**Shut up**."_

'_Ha-ha. As I was **saying**, you're not that bad of a kisser- you know when you're not half dead and all like the last time.'_

"_Ha, ha. **Not amused**. Though, I'm sure the lack of **blood** is a bonus, too."_

'_**Yeah**!'_ We break apart slowly, and I grin up at him. "Definitely a bonus." He chuckles, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind my ear, and kisses me again gently.

"Hey, Max?" I rest my head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly as his fingers dance through my hair.

"Yeah, Fang?" He brushes his lips across my forehead.

"…I _love_ watching you fly." I laugh, leaning up for another kiss.

----------------------------

_**AN-** So, that's it. Oh, did I not mention? This is a one-shot. –grins sheepishly- Though, if you have any ideas for more, I'd be up to the challenge- maybe. :) Anyway, let me know in a REVIEW! –offers cookies- (Oh, by the way, the whole "mind connection" thing in this has nothing to do with Remember (one of my other works). For this story, let's just pretend that they're so close, they "think as one", or something like that. Or, that Fang's skill-power-thing is mind-speak. I don't really care, as long as you understand they're talking to each other IN THEIR MINDS, and that it's not a whole bunch of flashbacks or anything. :) Thanks.)_


End file.
